New and Old Heroes Unite
by Miledman2
Summary: Following one of Deku's season breaks from class, he got an invitation to Midnight's house, surprisingly, Mt. Lady was there as well, what will happen to him. Request is by Megadimension ForEver 01, Disclaimer I don't own My Hero Academia, Warning: Lemon and Adult Content.
1. Chapter 1

**~Hey y'all, I am back again, and I have completed the first of the requests by Megadimension** **, please go read and like his stories.**

 **~This story is based during one of the breaks in the series, with Deku x Midnight x Mt. Lady.**

 **~Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia.**

 **~Warning: contains Lemon scenes, adult language, content, etc.. you have been warned.**

* * *

It was just after the final exams of the season that everyone was on break or going on their internships with pro heroes. Izuku Midoriya was just cleaning off his desk as he was the only one left in the classroom.

Though he was planning on doing an internship as well, little did he know that he was going to have his break interrupted.

From a distance, someone has been waiting for him before he left, as he was walking towards the entrance to the academy.

The person that was waiting said "Hey there Midoriya, got a minute?" Izuku looked onto the person and said, "Miss Midnight?"

Izuku looked onto Midnight also known as Nemuri Kayama who wore her original hero uniform which is more of the R-rated as a dominatrix.

Midnight says, "Are you off to enjoy your break?" Izuku replies "Yes, I am going to spend most of my time either training or doing internships with pro heroes like the others."

Midnight then started to walk towards him as she says, "I see, so I would like to offer you a place for internship at my place."

Izuku confused a little bit replied "Really? I had no idea that teachers can do internships as well." Midnight replied with her signature smile "They do, plus it is special to help out with your Quirk which seems to be having issues."

Izuku even more confused asked "Really? But I am certain that my Quirk is doing find on its own." Midnight then finally reached Izuku, looked down to him and sensually places her hands on his shoulders and replied, "trust me there is, it is natural that quirks go wild every now and then, so I will show you how to take care of it."

Izuku then replied "Oh, okay then, i will be in your care then." Midnight then exclaimed happily "Good, then meet me at this address tomorrow and we will begin."

Izuku then said, "Very well, see you then!" Midnight then winked as she said sensually "I will be waiting for you."

Izuku blushed a bit and then went back home to get ready for his internship and quirk treatment, while all the while another curvaceous lady was in the distance overhearing everything, who happens to be Mt. Lady, aka Yu Takeyama.

(The next Day)

Izuku was now in his regular hero's uniform managed to reach in front of Midnight's Building. He was thinking to himself "I wonder what Miss Midnight has in store for me, and what the treatment is for my supposed issue with my Quirk."

He then knocked on the door of her apartment building, he then heard a voice saying, "Come in!" And then opened the door, to find her apartment all dark.

Izuku tried to navigate through the halls, and all he can find is a dim indigo light. He walked towards it only to find a sight you would normally find in a porn flick as Izuku started to blush madly.

He believed he may have found Midnight's bedroom, but it was shaped into a heart and has all sorts of sexual accessories. Including some restraints for tying a person to a bed, Izuku then exclaimed "Wa-Miss Midnight What is this!?"

He was then caught off guard when he felt two smooth and long arms wrapped around his body from behind.

He looked to see it was the beautiful mature hero Midnight, but there seems to be something different about her, as she was not wearing her white leotard to cover up most of her skin.

Midnight then said as she was right next to Izuku's head "Isn't if obvious? We are going to treat your quirk." Izuku then replied in flabbergasted confusion "W-What do you mean!?"

Midnight replied, "It has been recently studied that Quirks do have a tendency to not function properly from time to time, and that there is a way to overcome these issues is by having intimate activities between a person of the opposite sex."

Izuku was confused beyond reason and just said "There is no way that can be true, I believe that anyway." Midnight just giggled at his young innocence and then turned him around and looked down to him and said, "Well if that is what you believe then we will have to do it to prove you wrong then."

Izuku then looked down from looking up at her eyes and just stared at her two round and firm breasts that are just inches away from his face.

Izuku was blushing like crazy as his mind was in disarray, Midnight then said, "Oh you naughty boy, looking at a woman's chest like that earns you some discipline." She then pushed him back onto her bed which he fell over and then she moved to be on top of him.

Before the two can move any further, a sudden bang from the door as it smashed against the wall. The two looked over to see that it was Mt. Lady that had did a dynamic kick making her entrance all the more surprising.

Mt. Lady then said "Now hold it right there you two! Just what do you think you are doing!?" Izuku was surprised as he tried to say something, Midnight just casually replied "Oh hey there Mt. Lady, how have you been?"

Mt. Lady then replied, "don't play innocent with me, I know what you are up to and there is lots of things wrong with this!" Izuku then said as he was having a sigh of relief "Oh thank goodness, I hope Mt. Lady can say something reasonable because there is a lot of things wrong with this situation."

Mt. Lady pointed at her and shouted in anger "You just want that city student Midoriya all to yourself and I will not allow that!" Izuku went all like "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Midnight then replied, "Well it is only coming that such youthful energy gets treated tenderly by those with experience." Mt. Lady then replied "Experience? More like an Old Hag like you gobbling up kids like him!"

Midnight was now getting all pissed off saying "What was that!? Don't think you can get away with that with you being close to my age as well!" Mt. Lady then said, "Well unlike you I still have that younger side to me that I can offer more to hot young studs like him!"

As the two continued to argue back and forth, Izuku was trembling because he was likely going to get targeted in some way, all he said was "Hey."

The two then looked to him and then he thought to himself "Why do I do things?" The two women then looked at each other and Mt. Lady then said, "Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Then Mt. Lady replied, "I believe so."

The two then said, "if we want to settle on who is better, we will let Izuku decide by having our way with him!" Izuku then shouted "WHAAAAAAAT!"

(Lemon Scene)

After a bit of preparation, the three are set as the two mature women have Izuku bound by the restraints so that he would not get anywhere, also to make him more "comfortable".

Izuku then said nervous like "Um hey ladies, is there any way I can talk you out of this?" The two with devilish sultry faces then replied as they approached him "Nope." Izuku sighed in defeat thinking "Should have known."

Midnight and Mt. Lady then reached their first target as it was Izuku's crotch, when looking at it, he was already having a massive bulge grow down there.

The two were impressed by this, Midnight saying "Well, that is definitely a good sign of youth." My. Lady then said, "I wonder what it tastes like." The two then started to unzip his uniform to free his member, but when they did, his member just popped up like a cartoon flower.

The ladies were dumbfounded and aroused by the sight before them, his member was so massive and thick they momentarily mistook it for another arm. Midnight side "It's so big and beautiful, I almost can't bring myself to actually do it and just stare."

Mt. Lady while in denial with her shaken confidence said "Ha, guess your age has made you rather fragile, guess that means I win!" Midnight was angry once more and then just said "I'll show you!"

With that Midnight just grabbed his member which she could barely fully grasp and then started to stroke it. Mt. Lady not wanting to be out done did the same thing with her hand which she could not fully grasp as well.

They had to admit though that he was massive they were not sure if they would get to home run. His massive member was making them all hot inside with hour hot and steamy his member was giving off.

It was only their confidence in their contest that motivated them to move forward. Midnight then took the lead with moving her mouth forward and then enveloping his member with her mouth.

Mt. Lady was impressed though that Midnight managed to take him, though barely as it felt like her jaw was going to be dislocated. She even felt a bit of gagging as his member nearly blocked any air from being received in her.

But after a moment of involuntary drooling and tearing up, she got accustomed to it and then started to bobble her head up and down. Mt. Lady did not want to be stood up and then started to lick his member with whatever Midnight could not reach.

Although when she started to lick and sometimes kiss, the reaction was a bit radical for her, it was like licking a lollipop with cocaine. Her brain was instantly wired to it and just started to lick and kiss and smoosh her lips against his member and sometimes his man nuts below.

Izuku was grunting and fidgeting around while he was still restrained on the bed, though he could not complain, what the two heroines were doing was absolutely splendid. This was making Izuku think "I cannot believe this is happening, but is this really alright? Can I really do this with them?"

Though his train of thoughts were soon interrupted as he felt something starting to change. After a bit of licking, kissing, smooshing and sucking on his member and balls, they were now completely lubed up with their saliva.

The heroines were now completely entranced by his member as their mouths were messy with saliva and other stuff. Midnight then said, "I guess we can share his member then, what do ya say?" Mt. Lady then replied, "You bet!"

With that the two went beside his member, Midnight with her rather large breast already out, Mt. Lady then tore open her one-piece hero uniform to free her large breasts as well. The two ladies then wrapped their breasts around Izuku's massive member and double teamed him with a titjob.

The two also barely managed to press their breasts against each other as well as they managed to envelop his member. They were starting to rub up and down and using their tongue to get more of the taste of his member's head which was so round and smooth.

Their tongue techniques were definitely effective, with one licking around the rim of his member and with the other licking right at his member's hole. Izuku was moaning and breathing heavily more than before as his member was pulsing more and more.

Ever since they started to play with his member, it was producing its own pre-cum, giving it a lube as well as giving the ladies a taste of the flavor that is to come. Midnight and Mt. Lady were being pushed to the edge as pleasure was the main driving factors at this point.

After a while of intense pleasuring, the buildup was reaching its apex as they were driving Izuku to euphoric insanity. Izuku then warned the ladies "M-Midnight, Mt. Lady, something is happening to me!"

Midnight then said, "It's okay sweetie, you are just about to cum!" Mt. Lady then said, "Don't hold back, cum for us, we will take care of it!" Izuku did not know better nor had he any way of knowing what is to come, so he did what they said and would cum at the right time.

After a few more intense licks and rubbing sensation of his member, Izuku buckled his hips, clenched his fists and just let go. In that moment, Izuku let out a turret of cum, it was like a water fountain as both ladies gasped in surprise at how much was being produced.

They then wrapped their lips at the very tip of the head and shared each spurt of cum that was being ejaculated. The two were drowning in lust, the flavor of his essence was overwhelming their sense of reason, as both the exotic and erotic in their brains were more active than ever.

After a few more spurts from Izuku, his essence flowing down Midnight and Mt. Lady's throats, Izuku finally came down from his climax. His body was relaxing and heaving with sweat and smell of sex, while the ladies were trembling with his essence inside them.

Midnight said "Oh my god! That was fantastic!" Mt. Lady then said, "I feel like my whole body just got rejuvenated from doing it!" And surprisingly, the two came a little bit as their nether regions were wet and staining their suits.

The three then regain their composure as Izuku looked to the ladies and said "Ok, are we done now?" The ladies then looked over to him and Midnight said, "Absolutely not!" Mt. Lady then added "We have to have you evaluate of parts of us to see which is best."

Izuku was trembling with both nervousness and yet excitement as the ladies started to rip open their uniforms even more in their nether regions in both their womanhood and rear end. They then crawled over to Izuku's face as he became more surprised and freaked out as he realized what they were about to do.

But it was too late, as his face was enveloped by Midnight's rear end as she sat on top of him. His mouth was muffled as he had access to her drenched womanhood, he could feel her love juices leaking from her.

The fragrance and heat and taste from her were driving Izuku into a state of both serenity and wildness at the same time. Where his nose was even looked right up her rear end, he was getting whiffs of her rear's fragrance as well.

While Midnight was gasping and moaning in pleasure from Izuku's face, Mt. Lady was getting annoyed. She then pushed her off and then said, "Okay lady, time to let others have their turn thank you very much!"

As Izuku was trying to regain his senses, he found himself sat on again but this time, Mt. Lady's rear entrance was pressed against his mouth as her womanhood rubbing against his face as well. Izuku's could not take this much longer as the sensation of women was driving him crazy.

As Mt. Lady was being pleasured as well, Midnight then tried to intervene as well, as both were now fighting while their crotches were rubbing on his face. Izuku was losing his mind, and would soon have to make his move, however that will have to wait.

After a bit of struggle and arousal of their womanhoods rubbing against Izuku's face, this triggered their climaxes. Their love juices were spraying all over his face, he even managed to get some of it in his mouth.

This lasted for a bit as the women were still on top, riding out the waves of pleasure that were rocking them so. After a full minute, they then fell over down beside Izuku, as they were struggling to sit up as their bodies were limp.

Midnight then managed to say "Well, that was a nice release, right?" Mt. Lady then said "Yeah, though was should have probably warned Midoryia about our climaxes huh?" Midnight then said "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

However, before the two knew what happened, Izuku just managed to break free from his bonds. Both to the women's surprised he was now more instinctively driven than when he was nervous, Midnight tried to say "Midoryia, what are yo-"

She was cut off after the two mature women were now finding themselves strapped on the bed as well with the restraints. Midnight laid on her back with her hands bond on the head of the bed, while Mt. Lady was on her front, bending down with her hips up.

Izuku was then in front of Midnight, she had to admit, his stature was now a bit intimidating as he was now like an animal. Izuku then said "Both of you, thinking you can do what you want with me? Well let's see how you both like it when I am in charge!"

Midnight was excited now that he was in charge, he then moved down where he was then in between her legs. Midnight was biting her lips in anticipation, with his raging member pressed against her womanhood.

Izuku then hooked his arms around her back and shoulders as his member after rubbing her womanhood was then pressing against her entrance. After a bit, Izuku was ready and then plunged himself all the way inside of her. Midnight was gasping at the top of her lungs.

Her body was quivering at the feeling of his member stretching out her walls to their limit, she never knew it would be like this. This is the first time she has a man inside her, she just puts on the R-rating for show, to motivate the audience.

Izuku on the other hand is managing well on his as he managed to power through his first womanhood that he entered. And then after a while of adjustment, Izuku then started to thrust himself into her while he was holding her, he rested his head on her breasts.

The intense stretching that Midnight was feeling was now turning into waves of pleasure hitting her with each thrust. This is what she wanted most, the pleasures of youth flowing through her, making her feel young again.

Izuku did not know what came over him, it is as if some primal force inside him tells him to do this as if this knowledge of how to have sex just awakened in him. Like all animal in nature are born to do, no matter how sentient, there is that instinct that drives all creatures towards lust.

On the other end, Mt. Lady could not see anything with the way she was positioned and tied up. However, she could hear everything that was going on, and this was getting her worked up even more so when actually doing anything.

Back with Izuku and Midnight, the intense coitus continued, she felt like she was being sent to heaven with each thrust. The young stud on top of her was making sure to give her everything he could, and then the two met with their eyes.

Izuku on pure instinct then lunged forward and then kissed her, though this caught her off guard, she sank into the kiss. Their tongues riding around each other as their soft lips mashed with great pressure, student and teacher were truly one.

Though they would really want to keep going, their climaxes were vastly approaching with Izuku thrusting harder than before. Izuku then said "Midnight, I am about to cum!" Midnight then said as she wrapped her legs around his hips "It's okay, do it inside me! I can take it!"

Izuku not knowing what will happen next did just that, after a few more hard thrusts, he plunged himself as deep as he could as he then released all his essence inside her. Midnight also started to cum hard as her love juices sprayed all around his member.

Midnight was yelping at the top of her lungs as her tongue hang out and her head thrown back as she could feel her womb being filled up. Spurt after spurt as scolding her insides with pleasant intent Izuku was holding her tightly as much as he could.

After a full minute, the two's climaxes finally died down and the two just went limp as Izuku just rested on tope her for a while which she did not mind. The heat radiating from their bodies, sweat and the smell they had were mixing with each other.

After a while the two then regained their composure, Midnight then said, "That was lovely dear, I never fell so young in all my life, thank you!" Izuku smiled and said, "your welcome." It was interesting, first he was furious then he was himself again, guess he can't stay that way forever.

the two then shared a quick kiss, and then they heard a huff, Izuku then looked behind him to see Mt. Lady waving her butt around saying, "Excuse me, is there someone you are forgetting!?" Izuku then got up leaving Midnight still tied up with her womanhood still full of his essence.

Izuku then placed both of his hands on her rear to stop her from fidgeting around which Mt. Lady froze as well. He then said, "Don't worry, I will be sure to give you what's coming to you." Mt. Lady was then nervous a little bit as his intimidating voice was getting her aroused.

The next thing she noticed was that she felt his member rubbing against her womanhood, this was causing her to release more of her love juices onto his member. Mt. Lady was moaning more and more as her face was pressed against the bed but would soon turn to screams of love.

As Izuku then moved his member's tip to her womanhood's entrance and then pushed until he was all the way inside her. Mt. Lady was shouting in pleasure as his member managed to reach all the way to her cervix.

Izuku was grunting a bit and just stayed like that for a while to keep her in place while he gets accustomed to the tightness of her love tunnel. Though it did not take long as he was back to thrusting in and out of her slowly but surely.

Mt. Lady's body just rocked back and forth as the impact from his thrusts caused her to groan and drool relentlessly on the bed sheets. Her eyes rolled back as this is the first time in her life when she seduces men made her be seduced by this young stud.

Izuku then having more of his instinct telling him what to do next, while still pumping his hips in and out of her raised his hand only to strike it down on her buttcheek. Mt. Lady gritted her teeth as the sting of his slap was not only painful but arousing, she was not opposing, so Izuku continued.

After a while of his rounds of spanking, her ass soon became red enough that it was even noticeable from her torn up hero suit. While Midnight was fidgeting around while hearing the sexual noises that the two of them were making.

Mt. Lady's body was quivering, it felt like she was giving off mini climaxes with each thrust he had. She was truly lost in the throes of passion with him, she wanted this feeling to last forever, however it would not last.

After a while of intense sex, the build of for climax has been reached for both of them, Mt. Lady was the first to admit it. She shouted, "I'm going to cum, please cum inside me!" With that Izuku unshackled her restraints and pulled her up where he back was pressed against his muscular toned body.

And just as he was about to cum himself, he turned her head and pressed her lips against his in an epic French kiss. Their tongues battled it out as their lips pressed firmly against each other, and just as Izuku climaxed, Mt. Lady moaned loudly in his mouth.

This lasted for a long while as Izuku's essence burned its way deep into her womb, filling it up with a pool of warm pleasure. Mt. Lady's mind was a fog of joy as her body was now reaching the stated of satisfactory.

This lasted for a full minute what with Mt. Lady's love juices spraying all over his crotch and bed sheets and Izuku's essence planted inside her. After the last spurt from Izuku, their climaxes finally died down, their lips separated, and they were breathing heavily.

The two then fell backwards as they went to join Midnight on the bed as well, Izuku had enough strength to untie her as well and then just laid back on the bed. Mt. Lady and Midnight then curled up next to Izuku on either side of him, wrapping their arms around his young muscular body.

Midnight then managed to say "So, Midoryia, tell us." Mt. Lady then said, "Which one of us is the best?" Izuku then managed to say, "Well it is hard to say, Midnight seems to lack in stamina, while Mt. Lady seems to lack in self-control."

The two ladies felt sad by this, but then Izuku added "Other than that, you both were amazing, and you made excellent partners." The two then felt happy again, with Midnight saying, "Glad you enjoyed us, and I bet your quirk felt better now doesn't it?"

Izuku then said, "I guess but I did not feel anything wrong in the first pla-" He was then cut off with Mt. Lady saying, "Well you better get used to it cuz we got a whole break to ourselves to get better at." Izuku then said, "Oh boy!" As the two women then eclipse his body as they prepared for more fun and the fun yet to come.

(After the summer break)

All the students were back in the classroom with many of them sharing their stories with each other about how their internships went with the pro heroes. All except for one student, Izuku who was currently sitting at his desk all tired and worn out.

Then one of his friends Uraraka approached him asking "Hey Deku, are you alright?" Izuku sat up and replied "Yeah, I'm fine, thank you for asking." Uraraka then continued with "How was your summer? Did you do an internship?"

Izuku got a little bit nervous as he replied "Yeah, But I would rather not talk about it." Uraraka while confused replied "Oh, okay, if you insist." And after a while, their teacher Aizawa came in and told them that today they are going outside to do some training.

And as they went outside, in the distance were some on lookers watching the particular student working out. Midnight and Mt. Lady were right by a railing just hanging out and were socializing about what is going on.

Mt. Lady started out with "Well, there he is keeping up that nice body of his." Midnight added "Yeah, youth is rather a wonderful thing isn't it?" After a moment of pause, they would have to talk about the elephant in the room.

Mt. Lady then said "So, should we tell him?" Midnight replied "Not now, he is still young and has his life ahead of him. Besides he would be utterly shocked by this news." Mt. Lady replied "Yeah, you're right, he is also very eccentric with news after all, and would probably not know what to do when fatherhood hits him."

The two chuckled a bit as they are just standing there, rubbing their slightly swollen bellies and watching their yet to be children's father working hard.

* * *

 **~ Thank y'all for reading, comment or fav our if you like this story. Thanks again to Megadimension for the request**

 **~ The next request will be by** _El Pirato_ **With another One Piece story with Luffy x Smoothie and possibly Cinnamon.**

 **~ I will do these requests on my own time, again, I have things to do in my own life as well.**

 **~ See y'all later, Until next time, stay beautiful!**


	2. Update

To my fellow readers, I realized that i made a bit of Grammar mistakes so I corrected them, If you wish to reread the newer version please do so. It is already updated on the previous chapter.


End file.
